


Sex is Meant to Be Fun!

by ellender



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Humor, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellender/pseuds/ellender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam were in a small dusty town in another old inn bored to death...waiting for a call.  But they do find a very pleasant diversion to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex is Meant to Be Fun!

Sex is Meant to Be Fun 

Rated: NC-17 

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural in any way, nor their characters

Warnings: slash, m/m, Wincest, incest, humor, first time, AU?, PWP?

Characters: Sam/Dean Sam, Dean

Summary: Dean and Sam were in another small dusty town, in another old inn bored to death...waiting for a call. But they do find a very pleasant diversion to pass the time.

 

Chapter 1

 

 

The Winchester boys grabbed their fast food and drinks, climbed out of their car, slammed the car doors shut and shuffled to their most recent motel room, in the most recently haunted town they had heard of. From Bobby of course. Now was this Iowa or Ohio? Sam couldn't remember at the moment and he really didn't care, anyway. He was too drained to care. Dean would probably know...he hoped.

 

Hunting evil demons and spirits, not to mention vampires, witches, werewolves, etc., or anything else that shouldn't exist, was always stressful, somewhat frightening work, and they were always exhausted from the days' kills. Or nights for that matter...whatever time of day it was. 

 

They both knew that it was probably the strangest work, (or was that hobby?), that anyone could do, even though there were many more Hunters like them out there. They were all nuts, too. They all seemed to like this perilous, adventuresome death-seeking line of work. Dean and Sam did it because they had to...right?

 

They unlocked the motel door with difficulty, practically fell into the room, and locked it quickly after them. You never knew what might be lurking on the other side of the door; especially of any door of any room they were in. At any given moment. Inside or out. 

 

Dean was so tired, that he almost fell over as he walked in the door. Sam ran over to catch him before he hit the ground. Dean sighed very deeply. "Thanks, Sammy."

 

"Sure, but I think you need to get some rest." SoSam led him to his bed, helped him on, and went on about his business. "You're no good to us like that if something should happen." Sam then grabbed a couple bags of salt and started pouring it in front of the door, the windows, and around Dean's bed and his own bed.

 

"Sam, what are you doing?" Dean asked him with humor in his voice. 

 

"What does it look like I'm doing, genius," Sam answered back sarcastically.

 

"Um, you know you are missing a few spots. The heat registers, air conditioning vents, window in bathroom, fan on ceiling," Dean answered his brother sarcastically. 

 

"You're right I did miss a few spots. I'll be right back."

 

"Are you finished, yet?" Dean asked with one eye cracked open, arms under his head, staring at his brother., as Sam came out of the bathroom with what was left of their salt. "Great, next time we need some on an assignment we won't have any. Oh, well, it's been a good life.I always expected to die young. Anyone who can survive hell, tons of demons, an apocalypse...well, I figure he is doing pretty good don't you?"

 

"Yeah for you maybe, but personally, I would like to live for at least another 50 years if I can make it that long."

 

"Good luck, Sammy..."

 

"Thank you. And you better be there with me or I'll kick your ass."

 

Sam dropped the salt, jumped on his bed, sighed, then lay on his side, propped his head up with his hand, and stared at Dean for a long time, with quick glances, almost shyly, ogling Dean's body up and down, not missing a spot, imagining his brother just the way he was without clothes on. Sam had always found his brother attractive and sexy, but of course there was no way he could ever tell him that. What would Dean have to say and what would he think of him after telling him? He wasn't sure he wanted to take the chance. But he wanted him so much. He eyed Dean hungrily, lustfully, and could not take his eyes off of him. Then he sighed as his eyes finally came to rest on Dean's gorgeous green eyes, for Dean was staring right back at him with a questioning look on his face.

 

And Sam realized he was caught. "What are you doing?" Dean asked a little hesitantly.

 

"Looking at you."

 

"Yeah, I noticed. Why?"

 

"No reason," he shrugged. But he just could not stop there. "Did you know that you have beautiful eyes?" Sam asked him, unable to keep the excited tone out of his voice..

Yes, Sammy, as a matter of fact I do. You told me so when we were little," Dean said sarcastically." but Sam, that's not the only thing you were looking at just now," he grinned at Sam, making him feel embarrassed. 

 

Sam decided it was finally time to just dive right in. He blushed a little and continued, "You are also a very nice looking man as well and you have a beautiful body. I've always thought that. I've always wanted you, Dean," still blushing, wondering what Dean was going to say about this. He didn't want to be rejected by his own brother. It would make him feel uncomfortable, and then Dean would always wonder what Sam was thinking. That would suck!!

 

"Well, I know that...there's no arguing that point there." Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam, and looked at his brother with a big grin of amusement on his face. "Where is this leading, Sammy? Wait! A beautiful body?" Dean looked at his brother with a major look of surprise, then started laughing. It wasn't quite the reply that Sam was hoping for. Laughter.

 

"Don't laugh, Dean, I'm being serious. Remember a while back when we were talking about men having relationships? Well, that got me to thinking that maybe I stood a small chance. I know that you've never been interested in me, after all, we're brothers. But what do you think? It's not like we have many women in our lives, anyway."

 

"Not any that live very long, that is," Dean mumbled to Sam. "Um, why Sam?" Then he saw the lustful look in Sam's eyes, returned the look and grinned. "What makes you think that I've never been interested in you, Sammy? I've been waiting for you to say something for a long time. But of course I never thought you were really interested, and I really didn't want you to think I was a freaky, creepy brother."

 

"You are, Dean. You always have been," Sam chuckled. "But I've always looked up to you.

"Well it has been quite a while since I last had sex. So it's fine with me." 

"What, you're saying you'll settle for me?"

"Well, yeah, Sammy. And you're lucky to get that," Dean chuckled as he grinned at his brother.

"How romantic of you, Dean. Do you say that to all the girls? No wonder you don't have any lasting relationships," Sammy grinned back at him.

." I love you Sammy, you're my brother, I'm just teasing you," Dean grinned and raised his eyebrows. 

"Ok, got any condoms, Sam?"

"What?" Sam started laughing.

"I don't trust you, you're such a hoe. I don't want to get any diseases from you."

"Dean, you sleep around more than I do."

"I've just had more opportunities, is all...I'm better with the ladies than you, Sam," Dean egged him on.

"Sure, whatever."

"I guess that means neither of us of have any condoms?" Sam hesitated. " I guess not," he answered himself, since Dean didn't.

"Well, look at it this way, Dean. This way I can share my bloodcum with you and we can be demon blood brothers. Maybe you'll be brawnier and more intelligent that way."

"Brawnier and more intelligent? I am now. The rest is cool, though. But seriously, there's a little store across the street which I'm sure will have some jel and condoms. Go get some."

"What?" Sam replied. I'm not going there to buy that. Someone will think I'm gay."

"Hey, that's bi-sexual, thank you very much. And what do you want us to be, Sam? In-the-closet gay demon blood brothers?" "Fine, I'll be right back," Sam snapped at him. It took him all of five minutes to return with it, his shoes covered in salt. 

But he was in too big a hurry, and got the jel, and a gay mag, too; but forgot the condoms. 

 

................................................................. 

Sam forgot the condoms?? Oh, well...

 

TBC


End file.
